What Could Be Worse
by Elysse Raven-Rose
Summary: Venus meets Kayla and they instantly hate each other, an accident leaves them imprinted and determined to do anything to break it. There is a fine line between love and hate and these girls are going to fall right over that line, but which way?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm creating this because they are severally underused characters and I have a cool idea what to do with them :) I do not own the House of Night or its characters.**

Venus continued walking down the street, the moon was partly hidden by a cloud but she had no problem seeing with the street lights all on. Venus had to get out of the tunnels and the mushy stuffing going on was just pissing her off because she didn't have anyone to do the same with. She was only with Erik Night for like a day before he dumped her she knew it would happen he'd only been using her to get back at Zoey for dumping him, she just wished she'd gotten more use out of him not even a kiss maybe she was losing her touch, Venus scoffed at that ridiculous idea.

Venus kept walking about to pass an all-night coffee shop when someone came out and ran into her, it was a girl.

"Get out of my way" she barks at the girl, the girl stands up straight shutting her mouth to the apology about to be given.

"Um how about you get out of my way witch" she says.

"That the best you got?" Venus scoffed.

"Oh no is that the best you got?" she asked.

"I'm Venus leave, I have better things to do with my time then waste it on you girl"

"My name is Kayla witch" Kayla said through tight lips.

"Whatever" Venus says attempting to go pass when three guys come out of the same coffee shop.

"Hey Kayla!" one says obviously drunk holding his hand up in hello as if she was far away even though he was only two metres from her.

"Get lost loser I'm not in the mood" Kayla says Venus doesn't leave, she waits to see what would happen something told her to and she listened, the drunk guy and his friends noticed Venus squinting to see her.

"Oh I see you swinging a different way huh? I don't mind, I don't mind there's enough of me for two hot chicks" his friends laughed at him, Venus and Kayla's eyes narrowed, Venus came forward with one hand wiping away the make-up that covered her mark, the boys eyes widened.

"Oh shit she's a vamp!" he yelled his friends and him all scurried back and took off stumble running away from them, Venus turned back to Kayla who looked like she would have run to but she didn't, maybe too afraid to move.

"You're…you're a vampire!" she stutters.

"Yes now get lost human" Venus says stepping past her.

"Do you know Zoey?" she asks Venus turns back around.

"Zoey Redbird?" Venus asks.

"Um well Redbird is her gran's name but yeah"

"Yes I know her how do you?" Venus asks stalking forward to the human.

"We we're best friends until, well…"

"Until she was marked and you freaked out" Venus says with a huff shaking her head stepping out onto the street not looking.

"Look Out!" Kayla screamed suddenly tackling Venus out of the way of truck that would have killed her, once they get their breath back she asks.

"Why did you do that?" Kayla looks at her.

"Well you saved me from those assholes…now we're even witch"

"You're crazy human" Venus says standing, Kayla had cut her arm in the fall, Venus watched the blood dribble down her arm, Kayla saw her eye.

"No!" but it was too late, Venus had her mouth against Kayla's cut drinking in the blood, Kayla almost fell but Venus kept her standing, in desperation to make her let go, Kayla bit Venus hard in the shoulder, it worked, Venus let go but Kayla accidently drank in her blood, Venus pushed her away but it was too late they both felt it.

"You stupid human you made us imprint!" Venus screamed.

**Hmm, don't you hate it when people say that (Hmm?) I do, mostly because I've started to do it to at the end of a movie and someone says that, it ruins your mood! Anyway how'd you like it? Review please and hold onto your horses for chapter 2 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to see who the bigger bitch is :) Ha-ha**

Venus felt like attacking Kayla, scratching her eyes out would be a good start, her nails where perfectly long enough but a strange set of feelings flooded her fear, confusion and shock, they were Kayla's feelings.

"Okay, okay human stop freaking out I can do enough of that for the both of us, now we've imprinted, all we have to do is keep it as quiet as possible, like I need Aphrodinkie learning about this, tomorrow I'll go to my head mistress and she'll know how to break it, then we will never have to see each other again okay?" Kayla nods.

"What's imprinted mean?" Kayla asks.

"It means I can feel your emotions and you can feel mine, we'd be able to find each other anywhere now enough with the stupid questions" Venus says with a wave of her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms I'm so blonde I can't even see a freak'en truck coming!" Kayla says getting her guts back.

"Look boggle breath I didn't need saving"

"I don't believe that, you're only a…a fledgling! Not a real vampire and why is your mark red? I've only seen vampires with blue marks" Venus closes her eyes then opens them.

"It's red because I died became evil then got my humanity back which has since been used on tolerance of you!" Venus found she couldn't really lie to Kayla which is why she was spilling her guts on vampire secrets.

"Just shut up and give me your cell number"

"Why?!" Kayla asked

"Because I'll need to call you to get this imprint broken duck-weed now, your number" Venus says in exaggerated patience, glaring Kayla pulls out her phone giving her the number, Venus tests it.

_Be a good little human and run along home_

"Make me witch" Kayla growls but she grabs her bag turns on her high heel and stalks off, Venus does the same but back to the tunnels, the sun was rising in an hour and she had no desire to be a crispy critter, it played havoc on the wardrobe.

Kayla woke the next day half convinced it was all a dream, except she found last night's clothes and a speck of blood on it which wasn't hers, that and she could feel another's feelings, it was peaceful sort of, since it was day now Venus must be asleep, Kayla got dressed ready for school her mom was passed out on the couch an empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the floor, disgusted Kayla left for school.

The day was boring as always, she only had track now, it was lessons like this that she missed Zoey just having someone to talk to she didn't have anyone anymore, first Zoey then…Heath dying. She pushed that away she wished she could blame Zoey ,she used to but then she woke up and realised reality, Zoey was marked she didn't choose to leave her, she had to or she'd die and Heath, well Heath always loved Zoey so following her to his death shouldn't be that surprising.

Not that that's what she was told, no they were told Heath had an accident on an excursion and died, a tragedy but Kayla knew, she just knew Zoey had something to do, it not that she'd kill him not Zoey-to-shoes she was too good for that, but something happened Kayla was sure of it.

Venus woke a little before sundown so she got up and got ready for the night ahead, she had to talk to Thanatos about this imprint thing and maybe Lenobia who was her mentor, either way she needed this dealt with pronto, Venus comes out where others are already up and eating breakfast, Venus joins them trying to ignore Aphrodite continuously kissing tall, hot, blonde Darius who was her warrior, Venus had her first spoonful of cereal half way to her mouth, when she froze something was wrong, something was horribly wrong.

Kayla made it back to the girls lockers, hot and sweaty taking a small sip of water from her water bottle, she was about to take off her sweat filled shirt, when a warning tingle went up her spine, she turned, the three guys from last night where here, in the girls locker room, the middle guy smiled.

"No freaky vampire chick to help you this time huh?" Kayla swallowed as fear spread though her body she felt Venus feel her fear, the guy's two friends pinned her against the lockers, one on each arm.

"Venus!" Kayla screamed.

**This started out as a random thought now I'm really enjoying it :) next chapter soon. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 yay let's see how Kayla will get out of this…if she does. :S**

"Hey Venus you okay?" Shaylin asks the kitchen goes quiet all looking to the frozen girl who doesn't answer.

"_Venus!"_ Kayla's voice reverberates through Venus's head, she stands up sharply hitting the table back but she doesn't care, she pushes past those in her way and runs as fast as she can.

"Venus!" someone yelled, she heard people following her but she didn't stop, she couldn't, she hit the street still running. In the reflection of a car side mirror she sees Darius, Stark, Johnny B and a just turned human Rephaim chasing after her and the girls Zoey, Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, Shaylin and Shaunee all crammed into Zoey's bug, Venus didn't worry about that, she didn't even care that they'd find out she imprinted with a human girl, just that she reached her in time to save her from whatever had her so terrified.

Venus charged through the school to the lockers, the others on her tail, she burst through the locker room doors hissing, the three boys stood jumping away from the girl struggling on the floor, Venus didn't think she attacked scratching, the boys backed off until she was in front of Kayla and they were at the door, they backed out into the boys who had just caught up.

They looked at the girl on the ground, the fact this was the girls locker room and Venus still hissing like a cat and gave all three very menacing looks, they backed even further away from them since Darius and Stark had full vampire marks one red, one blue Johnny B with his crescent moon and all four of them with Rephaim where built as warriors, they scurried away Darius calling after them.

"If I so much as see you in the same minute as her again you will regret it!" Venus turns to Kayla who jumps up hugging her.

"Oh my god Venus you came!" Venus hugged her back relief filling her until she realised what she was doing and pushed her gently away.

"Yeah well like I needed to be feeling what they were doing to you" she says offhandedly but she couldn't hide her feelings of relief from Kayla, not matter what she said.

"Thanks witch" Kayla says with a smile Venus nods.

"Yeah whatever human" she says just as the girls come in.

"Hey who's this?" Stevie Rae asks.

"Kayla" Zoey answers surprised, Kayla looked to Zoey their parting hadn't exactly been friendly.

"Hey Zoey" Kayla says softly.

"Hey Kayla" she says back.

"Okay someone explain what's going on" Aphrodite says Venus looks from Kayla to them, she didn't even want to tell Aphrodite the time of day let alone about this so she told her so.

"Mind your own business Aphrodite" she said.

"I don't think so, Venus tell us now" Zoey saw they were all positioned so there was no way she could get past them.

"We imprinted" Kayla said Venus looked at her harshly.

"Shut up!"

"What?!" more than half of them exclaimed.

"Last I checked Kayla is terrified of vampires, how did this happen?" Zoey asks Venus rolls her eyes and forces herself not to sigh.

"It was an accident, those guys where bugging us when she bumped into me last night, I scared them off then…Kayla saved me from being hit by a truck, she was bleeding I sort of drank her blood, she bit me to get me off and we imprinted, okay now can we just go to the House of Night so we can un-imprint" Venus says quickly, grabbing Kayla's bag and her arm and pulling her out of the locker room.

**End of the chapter tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter let's see how Venus and Kayla survive :)**

Venus gets Kayla to change into better smelling clothes before they go to see Thanatos, a quiet meeting turned into a senate council quickly since Zoey, Stark, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Aphrodite, Darius, Shaylin, Shaunee and the other red vampires from the deport tunnels where there and Venus had to retell the story which was twice as humiliating, she was never going to live this down.

Thanatos listened to her story patiently, Lenobia stood to her left, Kalona the new swords master to her right, Kayla was nervous with all the vampires around but she swallowed and kept her head high Venus had to give her points for that.

"Breaking imprints are a tricky business it can be dangerous for both human and vampire and since you are still a fledgling Venus" Venus nods.

"But you still can right?"

"I suspect so though I do not suggest doing it so soon, your bodies are getting used to the change wait until they settle then we will discuss breaking it, until then Kayla you are welcome at the House of Night" Thanatos says.

"Thank you" Kayla says a little soft but she could be heard. They were dismissed so they all flocked out

"Looks like you're sticking around for a bit, will your parents mind?" Stark asks

"No" Kayla and Zoey answer at once they look at each other than away again both painfully reminded that they were once close.

"So what do I do?" she asks.

"I guess you should stick with your vampire for the day" Darius says.

"I'm not her vampire" Venus says as Kayla says.

"She isn't mine" in identical tones and postures Darius just nods moving off with Aphrodite, they all separate to their classes. Hating this more than she can express she walks to her first class with Kayla who could feel her mood silently following.

The night crawls by and Kayla falls asleep in a lot of her classes luckily isn't easily noticed but she'd been up all day and now most of the night, before the sun rises everyone packs into the short bus, Kayla with them to the Deport Tunnels, Venus and Kayla get to the entrance but Kayla doesn't go any further.

"Oh no, I'm not going in there" she says shaking her head.

"Yeah you are I live there, it's better than it looks like from up here" Venus says.

"Witch there is no way I am going down there"

"Human fine, then stay up here all day alone, in an abandoned building" Venus turns to go down the stairs to the door but Kayla grabs her shoulder.

"N…no I'll come but if there are bats or rats or spiders I'm leaving okay?"

"Whatever" Venus says.

"Also stop drinking coffee you're giving me a head ache" Venus says.

"Only if you stop wearing that perfume your making me nauseous" Venus sniffed her wrist as they went down the tunnel it was Chantal, her favourite perfume, it's only for a little while she reminds herself.

"Deal"

"Deal" Kayla echoes as they turn a corner then another into Venus's room, her side of the room was obvious with all her stuff around, the other side wasn't neglected just unused but a bed was there. Kayla guessed she was sleeping here tonight or today since the night was over, it didn't matter she wouldn't miss anything important at school, though she didn't get why her life was the one that got turned upside down for Venus.

Kayla managed to sleep really well, maybe it was the imprint but she felt better when she was around Venus, as the night went on Kayla saw Venus was very much like Kayla, a once popular girl turned friendless and alone.

So again Kayla followed Venus around and stayed awake to hear what the teachers had to say, she didn't understand half of it but it was a lot more interesting than her classes, only a couple more days and she'd be back in her world and she could forget all about this crap.

Kayla is feeling really funny towards the end of the night until she just collapses in the hallway knocking something over that smashes.

**Review Please! And the next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's see what's going on with Kayla and how will Venus react to her plight? Read on to find out! :)**

"Kayla! Kayla can you hear me?!" Venus shouted shaking Kayla though she was doing enough shaking, she was flipping all over the floor like she was having a seizure.

"Step back" an authorities voice calls, Venus looks up at one of the medic vampires who looks over Kayla as she writhe's on the ground.

"What's wrong with her?!" she demands he doesn't answer, he picks her up and heads for the infirmary refusing to leave Kayla she follows, Zoey and her warrior behind her.

"Has she taken any medication?" the medic asks in the infirmary.

"No" Venus says.

"Forgotten to take anything?"

"I wouldn't know" Venus admits and feels horrible for it.

"No she isn't on anything" Zoey says the medic nods.

"Her body seems to be going through withdrawal" he says eventually.

"Withdrawal? From what?" Venus asks.

"Coffee" a weak voice says they all look to the bed where Kayla is Venus is at her side in a second.

"Coffee?" Venus says confused.

"Of course! I haven't seen Kayla have a single cup of coffee since she's been in the tunnels" Zoey says.

"I asked her not to" Venus realises Zoey's eyes widened.

"You gave up your usual eight cups a day for Venus?" Zoey says shocked.

"Yeah as long as she gave up her perfume" Kayla says.

"Which one?" Aphrodite asks coming in with Darius.

"Chantal" Venus says quietly.

"You gave up your favourite perfume for Kayla?" Aphrodite says surprised both pairs of former friends and current friends look at each other.

"Heath gave up drinking and smokes for you Zoey, why is this any different?" Kayla says Zoey looks away knowing she was right, she, Stark, Aphrodite and Darius are about to leave when Kayla asks.

"What really happened to Heath?" Zoey stops and slowly turned back around but she's beaten to it by Kalona who just walked in.

"I killed him" Kayla looks the immortal up and down, not in a checking him out way but to see what made him so special.

"And you aren't being punished why?" she asks.

"He was Kayla believe me he was" Zoey says Kayla looks into Zoey's eyes and nods.

"Though he isn't completely gone" Zoey says.

"What do you mean?" Kayla asks confused.

"She means me" Aurox says he'd come in with Kalona.

"What about you?" Kayla asks.

"I was made a few weeks ago and Heath's soul was put in me to give me humanity" he explains Kayla wraps this around her head with difficulty.

"So you where Heath" she says.

"Yes" Aurox says.

"So souls really can come back" she says.

"You'd be shocked at all the supernatural stuff that is actually true Kayla, you really would" Zoey says with that the six visitors leave Kayla alone with Venus.

Venus sat in the infirmary with Kayla until the doctors said she could go home with her, they got on the bus which was empty since Darius had taken them back two hours ago but he came back for them, Venus got Kayla into her bed and then got into her own.

"Night Kayla" she said.

"Night Venus" she says back Venus turns out the light wondering what had gotten into her earlier she needed to get rid of this human fast. Kayla lay awake thinking she never wanted to go through withdrawal again and would really like a coffee right about now but she doesn't, why? Because Venus didn't want her to and for some reason it carried a lot more weight than she let herself believe.

Whatever was going to happen with this break-imprint plan needed to happen soon because she was getting attached, which wasn't part of the go our own way when this is over. This wasn't over and Kayla was beginning to wonder if it would ever be over and did she want it to be?

**Review! Next chapter up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you guys are enjoying this check out my other stories in HON Fanfiction, Eternal Lovers, Worth It and Could It Be. :)**

It was the weekend so no school but neither Kayla nor Venus where enjoying the weekend since Kayla had to go home, they could both feel the other though. Kayla spent most of the weekend in her room music playing; she was going back to school tomorrow.

With everything that had been happening she had almost forgot the guys who had grabbed her in the Locker room and she for the first time realised how lucky she was, if she hadn't bumped into Venus and saved her from the truck, gotten hurt and become imprinted with her no one would have been there to save her, then again they could have gotten to her that night on the street no matter how drunk they were.

It was weird walking through school that no one had a clue what those guys had done she felt like telling someone but then she'd get vampires involved and no one needed all that so she just went to class, wrote down notes, pretended to listen and waited until she could go home.

It was almost sunset as she made her walk home, she heard the car behind her but she figured they'd just pass her on by but it didn't, it stopped, out of habit Kayla looked back and her steps faulted, it was the three boys, they were back, they weren't drunk or surrounded by vampires now Kayla was on the other side of town from the House of Night and the deport tunnels where even further away, Kayla swallowed making her decision she dropped her bag and ran.

They were after her in a second, one getting back in the car the other two chasing after her on foot Kayla was forced to make a few tricky turns to try and lose them but they keep on her, she ends up in the industrial area of town, she pulls out her phone texting as she had a million times without looking very much

_3 guys after me IAT_

That's all she can send before one grabs her by the shoulder and the phone goes flying smashing into a wall, Kayla kicks at the guy who has her, who lets go and she slips out of the others grasp and keeps running but she was running out of ideas and breath.

They were faster than her, her place on the track team was the only thing that had let her hold out this long, also she knew she was heading for a dead end she'd be trapped, all she knew was she was going to have to pray Venus got the message.

Venus did get the message, she didn't tell anyone but she put on her jacket, stole Zoey's keys and drove there as fast as she could in Zoey's bug, she knew IAT stood for Industrial Area Tulsa and Venus heard the sounds of fighting, she ran right into the scene, the same three guys had returned the two sidekicks holding Kayla down as she hit everything she could and wasn't giving up, they all had some sign of minor injury.

"Get the hell off her!" Venus yelled they looked up to her but for the first time they didn't seem afraid, in fact they seemed to expect her.

"Ah blondey you took your time almost missed the party" the guy in charge said.

"I won't ask you again" Venus warns the guy laughs.

"No I think you will" he says, he presses a button for a piece of machinery and she looks down she was standing in the middle of a chain-linked noose. Before she could move she was handing upside down by one ankle.

"Now you get to watch and don't worry we'll get to you…eventually" he laughs going back to his friends leaving Venus handing upside down and cursing him every bad name under the sun.

**Stay tuned for the final chapter up next :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So will Kayla and Venus escape? Will they admit the truth to each other? Will they even get the chance? :)**

Zoey walked into Venus's empty room about to leave when she saw her phone left on her bed, Venus was never without her phone, it was like Kayla without her phone. A bad feeling sneaking up on her, Zoey turns the phone on and the last message she got pops up, she gasps and hurries out of the room.

"What does IAT mean?" Zoey asks they had to take the bus since they found Venus stole Zoey's car, it didn't matter though as long as they were safe.

"Oh I got it! Industrial Area Tulsa!" Damien says.

"Darius floor it!" Zoey says Darius was and they were there quickly, they saw Zoey's abandoned car and they get out, hearing someone screaming curses they rush for it, the three men see the vampires. Darius attacks first, Stark and Rephaim getting the other two, Zoey and Stevie Rae hurry to Kayla who was unconscious, by the look of her jaw she was punched out, Damien figures out how to get Venus down who crawls over to Kayla.

The rest goes like this, the three men were charged with stalking, two counts of trespassing on private property, assault and two counts of attempted rape. Kayla was thankfully fine, in hospital only over night before released, the gang had shown up in the nick of time, it was a stroke of luck Venus had left her phone in her room, they wouldn't have found them otherwise.

Zoey forgave Venus for taking her car and Kayla and Venus didn't leave each others sight at all since the Industrial Area. Venus and Kayla stood on a hill that showed them a lot of Tulsa.

"Are we going to talk about what neither of us is talking about?" Kayla asks, Venus huffs not believing how stubborn this human was, her human was, there she'd thought it at least, she thought of Kayla as hers as Kayla did Venus as her vampire, she wished she could have talked to Heath; he was the only one who would have understood the imprint as a human with a vampire.

"We're both thinking it" Kayla continues, Venus turns to her.

"I know, I know Kayla okay, I know but it's different, you know it is between us how many guys have we been with?"

"Enough to fill a quarter of a prison with new inmates for sex with minors?"

"Exactly we've never thought any different…have you?"

"No but unless you have a better explanation?"

"No I don't" Venus says.

"So what do we do? Will breaking the imprint stop this?"

"Maybe" Venus accepted.

"What if I don't want to break it then?" Kayla asks Venus gasps she'd been pacing but now she stopped.

"You'd give up coffee? Daylight forever?"

"Well not forever, I mean not all clothes shops are open during the day" Kayla says Venus laughs.

"What about you will you give up your fancy Chantal perfume forever?" Venus smiles.

"Well it always did put a big dent in my credit card I'm better off without it" Venus admits Kayla nods.

"Okay so do we go to the deport tunnels or the House of…" Kayla is cut off with Venus wrapping her arms around Kayla's neck and kissing her full on the lips, Kayla kisses her back, her own hands on Venus's hips keeping her with her, they were the same height so it was easy. Both had kissed countless boys it was always nice but this, this was amazing they were each other's now and forever.

"Love you witch" Kayla whispered against Venus's lips Venus smiles.

"I love you human" she says back.

**The End :) Well tell me if you liked the story, it took me six hours with a couple of breaks to write this story on the same day I wrote all of Could It Be :)**


End file.
